The present invention relates to link belts for use as personal apparel.
Many link belts are known in the prior art. Such belts are generally formed by connecting together a series of links, each of which is made from a single piece of leather. Thus, the link belts that are known in the prior art have the same appearance on both the front and back faces of the belt.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a reversible link belt having a front face which has a different appearance from the back face, so that the belt can be worn with either the front or back facing outward.
This and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the drawings, and the claims. The drawings disclose the preferred embodiment of the reversible belt of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time for carrying out the invention.